


Existing Together

by SarahJayne



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, sort of spoilers for the death cure, very soft fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJayne/pseuds/SarahJayne
Summary: Thomas loves waking up next to Newt





	Existing Together

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff bc why not (and because i love distracting myself from writing my longer fics by writing oneshots oopsie) :)) im on tumblr as reddietrashmouth

People always say you’re either a morning person, or a night person. 

Of course, Thomas can’t remember what kind of person he used to be, and all the memories he does have never really allowed for him to have any kind of solid, routine sleeping pattern. But now here he is, in the safe haven and it’s been, what, two and a half weeks? And Thomas is starting to  
discover that he is more of a morning person. 

Newt however, definitely is not. 

After Brenda had gotten there just in time to give newt the cure, Thomas had made a promise with himself that he would never let anything happen to the boy ever again. 

And the fact that they had nearly lost each other made the two boys impossibly closer. If they were inseparable before, now they’re basically surgically attached.

So each morning since they had arrived here, Thomas had woken up to Newt fast asleep and wrapped around him like a koala bear. 

Last night they had fallen asleep with Newt’s back pressed against Thomas’ chest, Thomas’ mouth pressed against the warm skin of the smaller boy’s neck. Somehow during the night they had shifted so that Thomas lay on his back, Newt’s head lying on his chest, arms wrapped around Thomas’ neck. Their legs were entwined and Thomas couldn’t tell which were his, and which belonged to his boyfriend. 

Thomas lightly ran his fingers across the bare skin of Newt’s back, feeling goosebumps rise as he did. Newt sighed contently and rubbed his head contently against Thomas’ chest. 

When Newt was all sleepy and cuddly like this, he reminded Thomas of a baby kitten, not that he would ever say that to newt. He’d probably get a punch in the arm for the trouble.

“Morning,” Thomas said, voice croaky with sleep. 

“Mmm morning Tommy,” Newt replied, fingers threading through the hair on the nape of Thomas’ neck.

They would lie like this for ages, content in each other’s presence, in the comfortable silence, only moving when someone’s stomached rumbled so loudly that it would be ridiculous not to get up and eat breakfast. 

It was Thomas’ favourite part of the day, waking up next to the boy that he loves, knowing that when they walk out of that door that they’ll be greeted with the happy, smiling faces of their best friends. Knowing that the world that they’re living in is finally safe, and they can finally just live, just exist together.

It had been said so many times that Thomas and Newt would die for each other, but now they get to live for each other.


End file.
